Kelly Tries Out REntitledPeople
by Flashlight237
Summary: Kelly found out that Reddit had a trend featuring R/Entitledparents, but since the entitled person is her daughter, Kelly decided to go to R/entitledpeople instead. Join Kelly as she retells her story on R/entitledpeople


Hey, guys. So yeah, I've been on Reddit for about a month now, but I managed to get some karma on here, whatever that means, so I figured I'd chip in on the whole entitled people trend people are participating in recently. I'm not sure of it's about the sweet VoiceyHere stock images or the popular interest from Bumfris, but here I am. Before I get into my story, here's the cast.

EK: Entitled Kid/My Daughter

Me: Rich 43-year-old woman

NM: Nice man.

S: Son

Pardon my use of script format; this was a repost from Reddit, and it made the most sense to me here. As background, I was a participant at a TV competition. It was a race around the world for a $1,000,000 prize, and my entitled daughter wanted to participate in the competition because she thinks she's the best at everything she does. Spoiler alert, my daughter is basically like Magikarp, only EK doesn't evolve into an awesome water serpent, meaning EK is just, err, lame for lack of a better term. As for me, well, I felt it was a great opportunity to spend time with my daughter, plus EK caused some dents in my wallet, so yeah. Just for the record, I had to deal with EK since she was 3.

We were on TV for nine episodes, ten if you count the finale where we sat with everyone else on the show. Add up the flight time and pretty much I had to deal with EK for three weeks, give or take. The last day we were competing is where shit hits the fan, let me tell you. On a flight to Dubai, I was sitting with an angry EK behind two sweet boys with some anxiety issues among other things. She was rather rude to the boys and, being the subservient mom I am, I had to half-ass a compliment for EK.

Me: "I like how you handled that, honey."

EK: "Oh! Do i get a fake trophy for it?"

Now, EK was still mad at me because I basically roasted her for all those supposed accomplishments she had earned (spoiler alert, she never accomplished anything for real), so things weren't really going to end well. Anyway, there was an awkward pause before...

EK: Mom! I need some space. I'm giving you a time-out.

Me: I'm not sure it works like that, ho-

EK holds her breath and I was forced to leave my seat. Just a few rows down, I met a nice man sitting with his son. The boy looked like he'd be 12 or 13, but he sounded like he could be 11, so it wasn't easy telling how old he was. Needless to say, I politely asked the man if the third seat was taken.

NM: Uhh... No, no. Bu-bu-but... Hehe. I am. I'm married.

S (annoyed): She's not into you, dad..!

NM: Oh. Sorry.

Me: No problem.

I sat down next to the nice man. Now, this will play a very important part in my story later on even though I never actually spoken with the guy since the race. I went on about how horrible EK was to me. And then, the nice man said this.

NM: I feel like the problem here is Taylor doesn't have proper boundaries; that or she was born rotten.

I'll admit, I really did not take that lightly. I shouted at the man and tossed his water at him and stormed off. Looking back at it now, I was embarrassed over doing that to the guy, plus I do cringe from thinking about it too much. But eh, what could I do?

Of course the entitlement doesn't stop there. When we got to the roof of the Burj Al Arab (which is 210 meters high; yeah, I did my research on world landmarks beforehand), we came across Nice Man and a tennis machine that looked like it's going to gun us down like we're trying to invade a military base. After it shot at us, the Nice Man and I opted to do some window-washing (which was an alternative challenge involving having to wipe nearly 200 meters of windows down), but then the EK went up to us and...

EK: Mom! Why? I've won like a bajillion tennis trophies...

Me: -sheepishly smiling hoping to dear God EK takes a damn hint-

EK (shouting): UGH! YOU BITCH!

That made me jump, but trying to keep my cool, I managed to convince EK that tennis is too good for her and window washing is where it's all at. Thank goodness EK had next to no people skills, or else she would've forced tennis onto us and probably gotten us killed in the process. That aside while EK was wiping windows, I spent pretty much the start of the challenge glaring at the Nice Man for teaching me how to parent (honest mistake, I know) when EK told me to focus on the challenge. Fine, there is a competition still, but I was starting to lose my patience with EK, especially mid-way through the window-washing.

EK: Wipe faster, mom! We're losing!

Me (about fed up with EK): Yelling won't help, sweetie..!

EK: Um, I live with a maid all the time, and she wipes faster. I think I know what I'm doing.

I continue on with a sliver of hope that EK would realize her behavior won't be tolerated, but... Oh, hohohohoho... buckle your eyeballs, kids, because I'm about to plow them into the nearest tree! When EK and I finally made it to the bottom, I was exhausted. Ek was about to step off, only to step on bird poop.

EK: EW! THERE'S BIRD POOP ON MY BOOT!

EK took her right boot off, then rubbed it right onto my shoulder! I was shocked! I couldn't believe that EK decided to rub fresh bird poop all over my jacket (or whatever you people call it).

Me: Do NOT treat me like a doormat..!

EK: You were all gross and sweaty anyway; why should we both suffer?

Now THAT was the straw that broke the camel's back. I had to do something quick. There was nobody else around, so I guess it was up to me to settle this. I flipped the lever on the platform and sent EK a few floors up. Of course EK continued to be an entitled donkey-alien...

EK: Don't just stand there like an old mannequin! Help me!

Me: NO! I'm giving you a time-out!

EK: You can't do that; I'm your daughter.

Me (knowing that time-outs are for punishing children): That's how it works. I won't help until _you_ apologize.

EK: You're in for a long wait.

Well, it was a long wait indeed. We were at it for what felt like forever. I went off to get myself a travel ticket (not a passport, just a challenge hint) out of sheer boredom and, lo and behold, it was a ticket pointing towards a golden shopping mall. After reading it, I went back to EK with ticket at hand. She complained about my diction, as any other EK would, until...

Me: I got a tip from the Don Box (fancy name for the ticket dispenser in the competition). Our next destination is a mall full of gold! (tearing up) We could be shopping right now!

I could've swore that got her, and, well, it kinda did. EK was lured in by the prospect of shopping, but the half-assed apology was rather iffy. I was a suck-up, so I gave in. Of course after the shopping trip (why'd I do that anyway?), we got eliminated from the race, but I managed to get one last round of satisfaction... by cancelling EK's allowance. But yeah, there's my story. I hope you Redditors like it; it was the best one I can come up with involving my entitled daughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I figured that since r/entitledparents is trending, I'd pawn off the trend. Of course since I can't think of any parent who's entitled in the TD universe (Christine Thompson believed Josee's mom was one, but that's probably her guess.), so I went with the next thing: r/entitledpeople. Lo and behold, Kelly and Taylor, the latter who is the entitled person of Kelly's retelling of her experience on Reddit. Mhmm. So yeah, that's Kelly on Reddit for ya.


End file.
